My Little Precious Obsesseion (prequel)
by midknight4ever
Summary: This is the prequel of the story "My Possession, My property, My Arthur" Read that story first before you read this. Demon!Alfred happens to be hungry this night and He didn't know that his actions would make him meet his future obsession. Poor little Arthur doesn't know the trouble and trauma he would go through because of his "Friend". Demon!AlfredxShota!Arthur.
1. Chapter 1

**-READ FIRST: if you havent read my story "My Possession, My Property, My Arthur" then go on my profile and read it first! **

**This is a prequel from "My ****Possession, My Property, My Arthur"  
**

**Warning in this story is PedoDemon!Alfred and shotaNaive!Arthur... i think you can guess where this is going.**

**i haven't thought about being tooooo extreme on the shota!ness but if you guys want some shota! action then i will write more in this story and for the others who dont like that but are still willing to read this, i will put warnings for you to skip that part.**

**But again if you don't like anything to do with shota! i suggest you not to read it thank you.**

**Alfred is a bit pervy here but he is a demon and little Arthur is just too tempting with his naive self. Can you blame him?**

**Hetalia or any of the hetalia characters are not mine. (If they where England would be one very SORE nation mwahaha)**

**Read and Enjoy**

**-ALSO thank you mysterious guest for telling me of my HUGE ERROR of the mixed name i immediately fixed it. You my friend are awesome thanks again!**

* * *

The night was breezy and peaceful as the wind blew gently through the trees making it seem that the woods were whispering. The lamp posts were the only thing lighting up the road .The blue eyed demon stared bored at the empty road. He wanted excitement and he was already hungry for some flesh but he was too lazy to search for food. He would have received food from the lower demons but they were the reasons why he was on mortal realm instead of the underworld. His fan girls are too obsessive, not that he didn't mind in fact he loved women and how the flock for his every need. Besides they are good for a fuck when he needed one. But right now they become very irksome and irritating that he had to keep himself from ripping them to shreds.

The demon's name was Alfred. He is a demon Lord who was increasingly rising up in his ranks. His main goal is to become a Demon King and with the way he was going he is most likely to succeed in his goals soon. He sighed and glided to the sky. Just as he was about to leave, he noticed a car coming from a distance. Alfred grinned in glee at the thought of finally getting a meal. He landed on the ground and transformed himself into a wolf. He waited for the perfect moment before quickly sprinting across the road almost getting hit by the moving vehicle. He heard the cry of the tires as the car swerved to avoid hitting him. Alfred turned around just in time to see the car crash into a lamp post. The impact of the car and the help of Alfred's power caused the lamp post to break in half and fall onto of the car making a huge dent. Smoke came out of the engine and Alfred turned back to his form.

When Alfred arrived towards the wrecked car he lean in the broken passenger window and checked the driver. The driver was a man somewhere around his thirties with blonde messy hair. He was unconscious and his head was lying on the wheel. Alfred snickered and licked his lips hungrily as he eyed the blood that was running sown the man's head. He had no worries of being seen. No humans can see him unless he wanted to be seen. He always has his shield up while visiting the mortal realm.

Just as he was about to climb inside the car, he heard a child's cry. He turned his head to the back seat and saw an injured little boy curled up in a fetal position hold his stomach. The boy was wearing shorts and a sweater vest. He only saw the blond hair that was slightly matted with blood of the boy since his face was covered by his knees. It must be the man's son. The demon snickered as he watched the crying boy. Though he had to admit that he felt a pull towards the child he just chalked it up as his hunger getting to him. He had dinner and dessert and he thought he shouldn't dwell on some silly thoughts. He crawled inside the car and came next to the man. He grabbed the man's head and bared his neck. _"How traumatizing this will be. The boy will be witnessing this man being eaten alive by an invisible creature oh the joy. I can be so cruel.'_ Just as he was about to devour his "meal" a quiet voice paused him in his track.

Arthur was scared when he heard his father demanding him to hold on to something as he lost control of the car. Arthur blacked out for a moment but work up seconds later with his stomach and head hurting him. He tried to call out to his papa but receive no reply causing him to cry out in fear. He felt alone, scared, and in pain so he curled up to his side holding his stomach. He stopped though, when he heard laughter coming from the front of him. He lifted his head and stared at the man next to his father. The man had black hair and there was something black coming out of his head. He also noticed that the man had black wings that look like the dragons wings he read in his books and a tail that flickered behind the man.

Arthur continued to stare at the figure in front of him in astonishment. He didn't know what this person was. Maybe he was his guardian angel that his mama always talked out. He wasn't quite sure. The person looked nothing like the pictures his mother showed him. But then again fairies didn't look like the pictures other people drew, so he couldn't judge. He saw the black hair man grabbing his father neck forcing it to the side and leaned close to his neck. Arthur couldn't stop himself from opening his mouth.

"What are you doing to my papa?" The boy asked looking at the strange person who was holding his father's head up.

The demon turned to face the boy instantly meeting the boys emerald eyes. Somewhere deep inside his bones he made a connection with the boy. Alfred stared in astonishment at the boy wondering how the boy could see him when he had his shield up. The boy kept on staring at the demons blue eyes waiting for his response. Alfred dropped the man's head watching the boy flinch in concern of his father being. Alfred attention was fully on the boy and he can see the boy was around somewhere around 5 years old. Another thing that stole his attention was those eyebrows on the boys head but it made the boy look…well even cuter.

"Nothing bad I was just making sure your dad was okay…You can see me?" Alfred lied, still unsure that this was really happening. A mere human can see a high ranking demon, a demon lord that has a good sense control of his powers. But then again the boy might be chosen to be an Angel meaning he has some Angel blood running through his veins. Pre-Angels mostly die as a young adult. They are well protected by the strongest guardian Angel and highly sought after by demons. They are powerful when they reach their age of adulthood and when that day comes, the Pre-Angel will become a beacon for demons and angel causing a battle to happen that either side could win. If a Pre-Angel is lucky, a Guardian angel had already found them thus insuring the angel side would win and the Pre-Angel would be protected. Pre-Angels are very hard to find that not even the leader of the angels can pinpoint where they will appear. But he didn't see any Guardian angel protecting the child. Oh his night is going splendidly well; he got to the child first.

"Oh are you going to help us" The boy asked winced when he tried to get up so he stayed where he was tied down by his seat belt. The demon noticed this and crawled into the back.

"Well I'm going to try." Alfred got a hold of the seat belt and clicked it open releasing the boy from the tight hold he was under. He picked up the boy causing Arthur to squeak in surprise. He set the boy down on his lap with the boy's legs on each side of his hips. The boy put his small hands on Alfred chest and looked up at him.

"But first I want to know your name. Can you adorable little human tell me what is your name?" The demon cooed mockingly at the boy in his lap. The blush on the boy's cheeks had Alfred grinning. He knew the boy was blushing at the attention he was receiving but Alfred couldn't help himself. The boy was just too adorable.

Arthur looked down avoiding Alfred stare. He shifted lightly on the creature lap wondering about the bump he was feeling on his bottom.

"Mum told me not to speak to strangers." The boy mumbled shyly. He glanced up through his messy hair to see the creature racial expression. The man's eyebrows were raised up. Alfred chuckled.

"Well a bit too late for that don't you thing? Well I can't help you if I don't know your name." He stared at Arthur's shy expression. "Okay how about this, I will tell you my name and help your father out in exchange for your name. Is that a good deal for you?" He tried to persuade the British boy. The boy looked up and shyly nodded. Alfred chuckled and started to rub Arthur bare leg.

"My name is Alfred now tell me yours."

The boy looked up from the hand that was rubbing his leg and looked up at Alfred confusedly.

"Alfred? You don't have a middle name or last name?" The boy tilted his head to the side.

Alfred eyes widen at the cuteness the boy was projecting. He wrapped his tail around the boys waist hugged him to his chest nuzzling the boys neck as He purred.

"You know you are too precious with your adorable face and adorable accent" _'Imagine when the boy is older how sexy his accent will be. The things he would be able to do with his voice. Hopefully it will stay with him and he won't grow out of it.'_ The arms around the boy grew tighter making the boy gasp out in surprise. He slid his hands down to the boy's hips.

"No I don't have a last name or a middle name but if you want I can make myself one. Let's see let me think. My last name would be…..Jones? Alfred F Jones. The F stands for nothing so don't bother asking it just sound nice clumped together. Now can you tell me your name cutie?" Alfred began to rub his thumbs in circular motion on the boy's hips. The British boy looked down on to his little hands with he played with the front of his shirt.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland." The boy mumbled smiling at Alfred. Alfred stared back.

"Well I made a deal with you so I'll help your dad. Just let me find his phone. He does have a phone right?" He asked. Arthur nodded. Alfred reluctantly released Arthur from his hold and set Arthur carefully onto the seat. He reached towards the driver and looked for the man's phone. He finally found it and called for the police informing the accident that happen.

Arthur stared at the man in front of him wondering what he was. '_Maybe he is an angel? He is helping me and my dad. I should ask him when is done.'_ When he saw Alfred finished with the conversation Arthur asked the question that was bugging him.

"Alfred…what are you? Are you my guardian Angel?"

Alfred stared at the boy with wide eyes then he burst out laughing at the question the boy asked. He couldn't believe it. Him? A guardian angel? What a riot!

Arthur looked at Alfred with a hurt expression. He knew he shouldn't have asked what he was. Hurt rippled through his little body as tears started to collect in his eyes. He sniffed and tried to rub the tears from his eyes.

Alfred laughter died out when he heard sniffling come Arthur. He looked down at the boy and saw that he was trying to wipe the tears away. Alfred sighed and rolled his eyes. He reached out for the boy to cradle him. He also noticed that Arthur was avoiding his gaze.

"Oh come now Arthur. I didn't mean to laugh at you. I just found the question funny. Come on Artie forgive me?" He stares at the pouting form. His eyes drifted down to Arthur's quivering pink lips. The boy turned to Alfred doing a fail glare.

"My name is not Artie! It's Arthur you! You big meanie!" The boy puffed out his cheeks. Alfred grinned at Arthur and pinched the boys cheeks making him yelp in pain.

"I'm sorry _Arthur_. Now will you forgive me hm?" Alfred asked the boy again. But he still didn't get a reply, just a cute cold shoulder. Alfred sighed dramatically.

"I guess I'm not needed anymore. I hope the cops pretty soon. The woods can be pretty…scary at night…but you will be fine." He put the boy down on the seat and started opening the door from the side.

"No!" He smirked when he heard the boy cry out. He felt a tight hold on his tail so he turned around wearing a "surprised" expression when he saw the boy hugging his tail to his chest, tears falling from his eyes.

"Don't go! I didn't mean it I'm Sorry! I forgive you! I forgive you! Don't leave me alone!" The boy sobbed out, pleading at the man in front of him.

Alfred was mentally laughing that he already had this boy wrapped around his finger. But what he didn't know is that he was growing an attachment to the boy as well. His tail wrapped around the boy and brought him to his arms. The boy instantly latched onto Alfred burying his head to Alfred shoulder and wrapping his arms and legs the best he could around Alfred. Alfred rubbed his back to calm the boy down.

"Shh it's alright Arthur I'm not going anywhere" Arthur sniffed and raised his eyes hopefully to Alfred.

"You promise?" He asked his voice muffled from Alfred's shoulder. Alfred grinned at the boy showing his sharp canine teeth to Arthur, who finally noticed them.

"I promise."

"What big teeth you have!" Arthur stared in amazement at the sharp teeth Alfred possessed. Alfred eyes flashed and his grin grew even wider.

"Well the better to eat you with my darling" Alfred leaned down to the boy and nibbled the side of the boy's neck. Arthur squealed and giggled at the feeling that Alfred was causing. He leaned away from Alfred and wiped the saliva off with his hand not noticing the inner struggle that Alfred was dealing with.

When he nibbled on the boy he had to keep himself from biting down when the taste of the boy skin reached his tongue. He started imagining vulgar images about the boy in his lap that would send any mother to their grave early. He gripped the boy hips hard, biting back a groan. He didn't think the boy would have tasted this good! His teeth ached to take a bit of the boy.

While he was trying to control himself, he didn't hear the protest from the boy, complaining about the hard grip on his hips. Alfred instantly snapped out of his inner argument when a painful sensation traveled between both of his cheeks. He looked down to see Arthur pouting at him with both hands still raised in the hair. He dropped his hand over Alfred's hands.

"You squeezing me to tight Alfred!" The boy complained. '_No Arthur __**you're**__ going to be squeezing me real tight.'_ Alfred snapped out of his surprise and released the tight grip he had on Arthur. He rubbed the hips in circular motion as an apology.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that I was doing that." The boy continued to stare at Alfred while Alfred replied a blank stare of his own.

"Can you answer my question now?" He mumbled.

"Oh yeah sure kid. Well I am certainly not an angel so don't even compare me to the likes of them."

"Well if you are not then what are you?" Arthur asked.

"Let's just say I'm a different kind of creature a very powerful one. No humans can see me unless I want them too."

"Did you want me to see you?" The boy asked, displeased that he still doesn't know what kind of creature Alfred was.

"No I didn't. I was trying to keep a low profile. Get in and get out" Alfred explained actually telling the truth but leaving out the details of him planning to eat both Arthur and his father.

"Well I saw you anyways…why?"

"You are special" The demon stated.

"I am?" The boy asked confusedly.

"Yes."

A loud siren filled the silence signaling the ambulance was near. Both of the pair turned to the back of the window seeing the approaching vehicles. Alfred set the boy down to his seat and buckled him back up.

"Now listen carefully, I am only going to say this once. Even though the other humans can't see me, you must not mention anything about me to them." Alfred firmly ordered.

"Why?" The boy asked confused. The other fairies had no problem of him talking about them to other people. Why does Alfred demand Arthur not talk about him?

"Because people will try to separate us apart and you don't want to be taken away from your new friend right?" Alfred asked. Arthur shook his head making the demon smirk and pat his head.

"Good boy. Now it time for you to go to sleep. See you real soon Arthur" Alfred purred touching the kid in his forehead. He watched the emerald eyes dilate then glaze over as he felt the boy go limp in his seat. The last thing Arthur saw was Alfred blue eyes.

Alfred smirked when he watch Arthur shut his eyes. He laid him down into a comfortable position and crawled out of the broken window. He started walking across the street as the cars came to a halt in front of the wreck. Alfred stopped next to a lamp post and observed from his position. Alfred watch as the people struggled to check to see if the pair was still alive. He watched them pull out the father and carefully lowered him onto a stretcher. He tail lashed out though when he saw them cradle the boy. He was so angered that his power flared for a moment causing the street lamps to blow out scaring the people below. A growl escaped his lips as he lost sight of Arthur as the doors closed. He flapped his wings and took off, following the ambulance. He needed to know where they were taking him so he can visit later.

Alfred sighed when he realized he hadn't eaten any food, meaning he had to hunt for his food. He gazed down to the bulge in front of his pants and apparently he now needed to fuck someone. '_I can have one of the lower demons find me food and I'll just do a quickie with one of the fan girls'_ he thought dully. On the Bright side he met an interesting human, a Pre-Angel to be specific, and Alfred had no plans of letting the boy go anytime soon.

* * *

**thats the ending of the first chapter i hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Reviews would be lovely!**

**If you guys have any questions then ask! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my reader chapter two out and it gets intense! (Shota and Drama wise)**

**new Characters are introduced in this story **

**Alice Kirkland-Fem!UK (always wanted to see a mama fem!uk**

**Seymour Knightly- OC with an awesome doctor's name who is not really going to appear...i think?**

**Basch Zwingly- Switzerland (oh yeah i put him in)**

**Jack Kirkland-My OC ( Jack has a different last name but i put him as kirkland for now so he can be the father of Arthur! but usually he is arthur bf in my other writings ahahaha)**

**Now people the shota action does get intense but not too intense since im still debating about putting on full on action SHOTA! i haven't been convince to write it yet but im getting there.**

**There will be chacater Death (Besides The Guardian Angel) and for those of you who read "My posseion, My property, My Arthur" you guys will know Who is going to die. i sorta did give you a hint in that story.i will try to make you cry! im evil i know but hey its a good story if you cry about something a writer wrote.**

**this is going to change to Alice kirkland pov later in chapter and you will find out why. **

**Also people ask how old Arthur is...well even i don't know but ill just give you guys an age limit and you can pick the ages 5-10 years old. **

**Read and Enjoy**

* * *

Arthur woke up feeling dizzy and slightly cold. He rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes and looked around the unfamiliar he was in. He was scared because he was alone in this white room. _"Why am I here? Where's my papa? I want my papa?"_ Arthur was getting ready to cry when a memory reemerged. The car crash. His papa was hurt happen to his papa? Where is the man who helped them out didn't he promise he wouldn't leave him? Arthur began to whimper. The loneliness was creeping onto him. He began seeing shadows moving around causing Arthur to cry out, hiding under the blanket. He heard the door open and the roomed was filled with lights.

"Arthur!" A women's voice ranged out. Arthur immediately uncovered his head and looked to the familiar face.

"Mama!" Arthur cried, arms stretching out towards his mother. His mother immediately ran towards her child and wrapped her arms tightly around him. The pair immediately began to sob in each other arms. She laid kisses all over her son's face.

"My baby! My Poor baby! Are you alright? Do you hurt anywhere? Oh my goodness I am never letting you out of my sight ever again!" She sobbed out.

"I'm okay mommy but I was scared. The car went crazy and daddy hit something. I woke up later and my stomach was hurting and daddy wouldn't wake up. Is daddy alright?" He cried out snuggling into his mother. Arthur mother silent sobbed and smiled sadly at her boy. "Your daddy is going to be fine he just bumped his hard a little too hard. They are going to make sure Daddy is alright. Don't worry okay don't worry." Fresh tears began to leak from her eyes and rocked her child whisper her love in his ears.

Arthur held onto his mother absorbing the warmth and love his mother was projecting. Just as he was about to be lured to sleep, a knock disturbed the silence.

They both turned to the doctor and the officer who stood by the opened door. The doctor went inside the room, heading towards the pair while the officer stayed put. The doctor held his hand up in front his mother.

"Hello my name is Doctor Seymour Knightly and you must be Alice Kirkland I presume?"

Alice released one hand from Arthur and shook the doctor's hand.

"Yes that is I. How are my husband and my child?" Alice asked worriedly.

The doctor lifted his clip board and examined the information on the paper.

Well you husband Jack did bumped his head hard and the glass that flew at him cut him open in his head partially his face but nothing serious was found when he did the CAT scan on him. He will heal from those wounds. He will be sore and disoriented when he wakes up though. He did break his arm from the impact. It will take a few months to heal but overall isn't in any critical harm. He will need plenty of rest. Now for you son ,they also found him unconscious but there was minor damage. Arthur did bump his head cutting himself open we stitched it up. There are bruises from the seat belt but those will go away. I recommend him not to move around a lot so it won't upset his stomach. " He turned to look at Arthur who instantly averted his eyes and bowed his head down. The doctor smiled. "Remember Arthur try not to move a lot so your stomach can heal better, Can you do that?" He watched Arthur peek from under his bangs and nodded quickly before hiding in his mother shoulder.

"Oh thank god!" Alice sighed in relief but her gaze slowly went to the cop awkwardly standing in the front of the doorway. The doctor followed the mother gaze and his hands tightened on the clipboard. He cleared his throat gaining the mother's attention.

"Ah Mrs. Kirkland the police would like to ask some questions regarding your son." The doctor said seriously. Alice looked at the two worriedly.

"Is there something wrong? Why do you need to ask questions about my son?" Her hold on her boy became tighter. Arthur whimpered as he felt the panic rising from his mother.

The cop stepped in redirecting the mother's attention back to him.

"Ma'am please step outside and you will understand why we need to ask you privately, away from your son." The officer said firmly. His gaze went to Arthur and a flicker of worriedness passed the officers eyes before he averted his eyes to Alice.

Alice stared at the two men unsure before she gently laid Arthur down. She tucked him in and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I'll be right back sweetie don't worry okay." She then left with the two men and the doctor smiled at Arthur before closing the door behind him leaving Arthur alone in the room feeling less scared with the lights on. He wondered what the strangers wanted to talk with his mom. Arthur rubbed his head and flinched. His head still hurt but the doctor said it will go away soon. He snuggled under the blankets and hoped that his father would get better soon hopeful he could see his dad and this time he would be awake.

His thoughts were interrupted when the lights began to flicker. Arthur gripped his sheets as he looked around the room. The window from across the room slammed open and the lights immediately turned off. Arthur quickly hid under the bed, trembling with fear. Arthur shut his eyes and covered his mouth to keep himself from being heard. Arthur eyes widen when he heard the bed creaked as it protested against the intruder's weight. The covers that dangled from the bed began to slowly lift up. Before Arthur could even open his mouth to scream a voice filled the eerie silence.

"Don't fret child I'm here, get out from under the bed." The male demanded.

Arthur slowly crawled out of the bed and peeked up at Alfred, who was laying on the bed with his hand holding up his head. Alfred opened his mouth and tugged on a piece of Arthur's hair.

"Why are you hiding under the bed? I didn't _scare _you did I?" Alfred smirked at the fear that still wandered around the boy's eyes. Alfred was in a good mood since he fixed his "problem" with one of the lower demons she fed him and everything. He kicked her out soon after since he wanted to visit the boy that caught his interest. He hasn't told any of the others that he found a Pre Angel since they would eat the boy alive to gain his power; of course Alfred would get a bigger piece of the source since he was the one who found Arthur. But for now, Alfred wanted to keep little Arthur a secret. The boy…intrigued him he guessed. Something about the boy made Alfred very interested in what goes on his life. But until he loses interest with Arthur, The boy will remain a secret and safe. He watched Arthur quickly struggle to get onto the bed. Arthur slammed his petite body into Alfred, crying his eyes out.

"You scared me! I thought it was a monster that was going to eat me!" The boy whimpered gripping onto Alfred. Alfred chuckled in amusement.

"Arthur no monster would come near you while I am around." Alfred laid on top of Arthur, trapping him with his huge body with all his weight on his forearms. His wings cocooned them both and Arthur began to wiggle, testing out the tight grip Alfred had on him.

"Why won't they come when you are around?" He asked looking up at Alfred, his arms still gripping his broad shoulders. Alfred couldn't resist himself and Eskimo kissed Arthur. Arthur giggled in glee.

"Well, all monsters are afraid of me. Once they see me with you, they wouldn't dare bug you." Alfred nosed Arthur neck causing Arthur to laugh.

"Why are they afraid of you? Does it have to do with what you are?" Arthur said in between giggles.

"You really are smart Artie, well yes it does have to do with what I am but you don't worry about it okay. All you have to know is that I am scary to them and you will be safe." Alfred said nipping the boy's neck. Arthur whimpered at the feeling that was spreading throughout his body. Last time Alfred did this to him he was able to move away from him but now he couldn't since he was trapped under him. He never felt this way before and it frightened him.

"Alfreeed st-oop it… feels...weird" Arthur quietly moaned as he felt Alfred hands begin to roam his little body.

"It feels weird because it's new to you, isn't it Arthur?" Alfred lustfully said continue to map out the boy's body.

"I don't thi-inkk ah…we sho-should do this… we co-could get in trouaaaahh" The boy moaned out when Alfred passed his rosy bud over his shirt. He slammed his legs together wondering what was the feeling that was pooling in his lower groins. He wiggled under the blue-eyed man, gripping tightly on Alfred shoulders.

Alfred watched greedily eating up the boy's delicious expression. Just by watching Arthur expressions and listening to his noises can get him riled up and wanting to release his fluids all over the boy. His hands trailed down to the bottom of Arthur's shirt and slowly raised it up from Arthur body. But before he got halfway a scream halted the both of them.

Arthur instantly snapped out of his haziness and turns towards the door with a worried expression.

"Mama!" Arthur yelled out. He somehow managed to wiggle out from under Alfred and sat up facing the door. Arthur turned to Alfred in a panic.

"Mama is in trouble!" Arthur cried out gazing into Alfred piercing stare. Alfred couldn't help but lick his lips as he eyed Arthur disheveled appearance. He caught Arthur before the boy could make a dash to the door and set him right on top of his lap. He groaned when the boy's bottom made contact with his hard flesh and he couldn't help but to grind up into Arthur. The boy squeaked and struggled in Alfred arms unaware what Alfred was actually doing. Arthur just thought Alfred was being weirder than usual.

"Your mother is fine Arthur Listen to me Arthur." Alfred dint sense any sort of evil auras around so he was sure the mother just received bad news. It's just that the boy wouldn't listen to what he was saying.

"Alfred Stop! Mama is in trouble she screamed! Let me go!" Arthur was getting upset with Alfred that he started to cry again. He kept kicking his legs and flailing his arms to get Alfred to release him. Alfred already fed up with Arthur behavior growled warningly at Arthur. When Arthur ignore the growl and continued with his struggles, he soon found his world tilting, pain flaring in his head, stomach and now his neck. Arthur opened his eyes seeing a bit of Alfred hair on the left side of his vision. He felt Alfred holding him down but he was too much in shock to struggle.

Alfred had slammed the boy down the bed and bit into the boy's neck. He didn't bite too hard to cause him to scar only just enough for the boy to feel pain. Arthur wouldn't listen to his demands so this is his punishment. He lessened his bite when the boy didn't respond and leaned away to look at Arthur terrified eyes.

"Now are you going to be good and let me talk?" Alfred asked staring at the trembling form. When he didn't get a response Alfred went to wipe the tears from Arthur eyes. Arthur flinched away from him and replied in a shaky whisper.

"I'll be good I'll listen to what you have to say." Arthur reached up and gentle rubbed his now bruised neck, looking away from Alfred.

Alfred sighed in annoyance. Though he wasn't sure if the annoyance was towards Arthur or at himself but he didn't like how Arthur now was reacting towards him. Alfred gently picked Arthur up and cradled him in his arms, his tail wrapping around the boy body. Arthur instantly began to cry and tried to bury himself in Alfred's hold. Alfred surprised Arthur by laying a kiss at the boy's forehead.

"Arthur don't be upset with me. I'm sorry that I was aggressive on you; it's just that you didn't give me a chance to talk. You kept yelling at me and struggling when I was only trying to tell you that your mother is physically alright." Alfred reassured the boy and rubbed the boys back. Arthur, who was debating whether he should forgive Alfred, slowly looked up at Alfred in confusing.

"Physically?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Yes Physically. She isn't hurt in any part of her body at all. Not a scratch on her. Now emotionally is another different story." Alfred explained while eyeing the bruised mark on Arthur neck. He liked how it looked against the boy's skin. It was like…a claim on a boy….it showed Arthur was his…oh he liked that a lot.

"A different story?" Arthur asked still confused. Alfred nodded.

"Yes they probably told her something that got her really upset. I wouldn't be surprise if she burst through this door any moment."

Arthur thought to himself before he looked at the closed-door.

"I wonder what they told mama to get her upset." Arthur wondered to himself not seeing the smirk forming in Alfred face.

"Oh I don't know Arthur I'm just as clueless as you." Alfred hid his smile behind Arthur shoulder, trying to keep himself from laughing. He in fact did know what was causing the mom's emotional stress and he loved every minute of it. He knew it had to be the phone call he made to the police station. He scared the women over the phone pretty bad which is probably why help came pretty quick. He then lifted Arthur's shirt seeing the bluish-green bruise on Arthur body and they weren't from the seat belt. He knew the hand shaped bruises on the kid's body were the main thing the cop was talking to Arthur's mother. They police connected the phone call with the bruises thinking that some stranger assaulted Arthur while he was passed out…which wasn't exactly true since Arthur was awake.

"Hey Artie?" Alfred called to Arthur. He watched Arthur puffed his cheek out at the nickname Alfred called him, but turned to face him

"Yes Alfred?" Arthur asked innocently.

"Remember what I told you not to do?" Alfred asked, watching the boy struggle to remember Alfred's demand. Arthur's eyes brighten as he recalled the answer.

"Not to tell people about you." Arthur stated proudly. Alfred patted the boy head.

"Good boy you remembered. Because if you do tell anyone about me I will be very upset, you understand Arthur?" Alfred asked Arthur smiling down on him. Arthur shivered at the smile that Alfred gave him. Oh course Arthur wouldn't tell anyone about Alfred. Arthur nodded his head.

"Yes I understand I promise not to tell people about you."

"Good Arthur because I hear you mother coming and the people are going to ask you some question. Now don't worry I'll be here to give you the answer just leave everything to me okay sweetie." Alfred asked, moving Arthur from his lap to the bed.

"Okay Alfred." Arthur nodding happy that he had Alfred to help him answer the question they will ask. While he was thinking he didn't notice Alfred leaning towards him. He felt a hand grip his face and turned him to face the black-haired man.

Alfred held Arthur face with a hand and kissed his pink little lips. Alfred was in sanctuary when he wiggled his tongue inside Arthur's mouth mapping out every spot he could. He groaned when he got a taste of Arthur; tea and honey. It was such a delicious combination that he could get addictive of. He heard the boy's muffled moan when his teased the other for a while until Arthur pulled away gasping for breath. Alfred watch the string of spit still connecting them together. When Arthur was done panting, he looked up at Arthur incredulously.

"Why did you do that? You can't kiss me only boys and girls can kiss each other!" Arthur said. Alfred laughed shaking his head.

"No silly, you can kiss anyone as long as you like them. It is okay Arthur, adults do this." Alfred tried to convince Arthur but he still looked unsure.

"Really? They do?" He asked hesitantly.

"Of course they do. That's why I kissed you because I like you. You like me too right or were you just faking to like me?" Arthur quickly shook his shook his head.

"I like you a lot! You my friend Alfred! I wouldn't lie to you!" Arthur tried to appease Alfred. Alfred grin as Arthur fell into his trap.

"Then you have to let me kiss you when I want without any complaints. It's what people who are friends and like each other, do." Alfred said innocently. Arthur looked hesitantly at Alfred before slowly nodding his head.

"Okay you can kiss me." Arthur said pouting. Alfred chuckled and leaned down to kiss Arthur. Arthur gripped Alfred's shoulder moaning at the feeling that was emerging from the kiss. Alfred touched his tongue to Arthur's little one, trying to coax him to play. But Arthur having no idea what to do, just allowed his tongue be played with without moving it. They pulled away, both panting. Alfred leaned his forehead to Arthur's and stared into the hazy emerald eyes.

"No worries Arthur you'll get better and know what to do with my help." He purred contently. He felt Arthur do a little nod. He pulled away and looked at the door and smirked as he heard the hurried footsteps rushing towards them. He hovered in the air siting down as if there was an invincible chair he was on.

"Get ready Arthur, it's show time."

* * *

*with Alice kirkland*

* * *

Alice followed the officer as he led her to an empty room he waited for her and the doctor to come inside. He gestured to the mother to sit down knowing what he is about to tell her would shake her core as it done to him. Alice sat down in the chair and look at the two men before her.

"Mrs. Kirkland my name is Basch Zwingli I was one of the officer that was attending to your husband and son at the scene." He explained

"Hello Mr. Zwingli" Alice nodded to the stiff green-eyed man. "May I ask what the reason you brought me here is." She asked nervously fiddling with her hands. Basch cleared his throat as he prepared himself for the reaction the women will display.

"Mrs. Kirkland I'm going to tell you something and I ask you to please to try to remained calm

"Mrs. Kirkland we wouldn't have notice the car crash if we hadn't received a phone call that night. The thing I wanted to bring up is the worker who took the call was very frighten when she listened to the caller speak." He explained. Alice looked confused.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"Mrs. Kirkland…The phone call was taken from your husband phone. The man was planning to do…vulgar things to your son. His description of the boy matched perfectly when we saw Arthur. He was in the car with your husband and son. We still don't know if the perpetrator is the one who caused the accident." He explained to the women who raised her hands to cover her mouth as she muffled her cries. Tears fell from her eyes as the blood in her body drained, not wanting to believe the words she was hearing. The doctor kneeled in front of the mother and continued where the officer left off.

"Mrs. Kirkland when we examined your son we found…. hand-prints on his body-" He watch as the women went stiff as a board. "We believe your son was assaulted." He said gravely.

Alice stayed silent slowly registering what the doctor and the officer was trying to tell her. Her Arthur was…assaulted? Someone touched her little boy? No that isn't true they must be lying. No one would dare defile her boy. Alice hunched over and let out a terrifying scream of agony. The doctor watched as she hyperventilating in her spot cover her ears and shaking her head as if to block out the words.

"No! No! No! No! You are lying to me! Please tell me you're lying!" She sobbed out standing up and headed for the door. She needed to get to her baby she needed to protect him. The officer reacted as he saw the women book to the door. He grabbed her to prevent her from leaving the room in a chaotic mess. She struggled under the officer hold screaming at him to release her. The doctor took out a needle with medicine in it if they couldn't get her to calm down.

"Ma'am! You must calm down. If you go into Arthur room you will scare him! Do you want to scare your boy more then he already is?" He asked as the struggling stop and they both sunk to the floor. It appeared that his words got to her so he released his hold on her and rubbed her back.

Alice panted and sobbed as she thought of her family. Her husband was in the car unconscious and unaware of what was happening to their son. Why would anyone do that to her babies? They were her precious things in her whole world.

"Oh my babies! my poor babies!" She sobbed out, crying into her hands. She felt like she was in twilight zone. It felt too unreal too horrible for something like this to happen to her family. Just as she was about to burst into a new set of tears, she recalled what her son told her.

"_I woke up later and my stomach was hurting and daddy wouldn't waken up. Is daddy alright?" _

"Arthur was awake." She said monotonously. The doctor and officer looked at each other and back at the blond women.

"What do you mean he was awake?" The officer asked rubbing his blond hair out of his eyes.

"Arthur told me that he woke up later with his stomach hurting and his father wouldn't answer him but you found him unconscious. When Arthur feels alone he doesn't go to sleep because he gets afraid. Arthur was awake when the intruder came by the car." She said gasping at the thought.

"Are you sure?" The officer asked the women. Alice hesitantly shook her head.

"No I am not...but I need to see my child. I can ask him." She demanded the officer. The officer nodded his head and helped her get up. The three both exited the room and headed towards Arthur's room. Alice couldn't help but feel like something bad was happening and thus hurried her steps. She wanted to be with her child and keep him protected from the evil things in the world.

'_Please lord let my boy be safe.'_

* * *

**Freaking Alfred stirring up trouble wherever he goes **

**Freaking Arthur being so damn clueless and adorable must keep him locked up im serious!**

**Also people have been asking me to continue the story "My possession, My Property, My Arthur". So ill just tell you guys. i have been debating in continue the story i even wrote part of the chapter up so we will see if i continue it or not (which most likely i will just not noowww...)**

**Reviews will be lovely! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers! im back! im sooooooo sorry ive been busy with school and its been stressing me out but i finnaly go this done.**

**PS I HAVE A TUMBLR SO JUST INCASE YOU GUYS CANT FIND ME ITS ** midnight panda 4ever. tumblr **(take of the spaces) If you cant find me on fanfiction i will be at tumblr i post my writings as well there and at i have the same profile name.**

**Please tell me if i made any mistakes so i can correct them:)**

**and to the Guest person who been dying to read the next chapter you are awesome! Sorry for keeping you waiting and that goes for all you readers.**

**PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE ITS IMPORTANT TRUST ME!**

**(A/N) i have a question to ask all of you readers alright its really easy and any answer is acceptable but only one is right! Someone is going to die and i want you to say who is going to die and give me proof! ill even give you guys a hint...its somewhere (but isnt) in the story "My possession my property my Arthur". ill accept any answer but only one is correct! PLEASE PUT YOUR ANSWER ON THE REVIEWS! (PS THE GUARDIAN ANGEL IS ALREADY ON MY KILL LIST SO YOU CANT PICK HIM! SINCE YOU GUYS KNOW HE IS GOING TO DIE)  
**

**And if one of you guys get it right...I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER OF "MY POSSESSION, MY PROPERTY, MY ARTHUR!" but you you guys don't get it right then you will have to wait until you guys get the answer right or i finish this prequel story, for the new chapter.**

**i will message the first person who gets it right, congratulating them and writing their profile name on my story thanking them :)**

**okay guys so have fun guessing!**

**i am having character death i just dont know who yet except for two people...The guardian Angel and the person who im telling you to look for :)**

**Warnings:**

**This has a shota scene i did alright and im just...embarrassed hahaha but it was fun writing it im going to sit in a dark corner now(**

**(EDIT 5/3/2013) i made correction! if there are still more tell me! (Ps) answer the question I asked!**

Arthur turned from Alfred to the door as it opened up revealing the three adults.

"Hi mama! Are you okay? I heard you scream mama!" Arthur asked his mother, practically trying to restrain himself from jumping into his mother's Arms.

Alice refrained from sobbing out at the concern her son was showing for her. She approached him with the two men hovering behind her. She took him into her arms and held Arthur tightly, trying to cocoon her poor baby. She sat on the bed and laid her head on top of Arthur silently crying. She didn't want to spook her son any more than he already is. She buried her head to Arthur neck but felt her boy flinch away from her she raised her head up in concern.

"Arthur? What's wrong darling?" She asked worriedly. Arthur had tears on is eyes and he look like he was going to cry out in pain as she watch his lips quiver.

Arthur was trying to keep from crying out when his mother laid her head on the place Alfred bit down on. It throbbed sending signals of pain throughout his poor petite body. He whimpered in pain shutting his eyes, not seeing Alfred grin at the face Arthur was showing.

Alfred hovered behind the mother and child watching them, specifically Arthur. The face the boy was making was getting him excited again. If only there wasn't any people around he would have played with Arthur more. '_Oh well they can't always be with Arthur 24/7_.' Alfred thought to himself grinning mischievously. His attention went back to the two in front of him and noticed Arthur was rubbing his neck in pain. The smile on his face slowly faded away as his eyes narrowed on the reddish mark that was on Arthur neck. Fuck he bit too hard and left a mark that the others will noticed. There was nothing written down on Arthur having a bite mark on his neck. He had to do something about it.

Alice noticed her son rubbing his neck, biting his lip. She leaned closer trying to look through his hand.

"Arthur what do you have on your neck?" She asked him. Arthur leaned away from her hands.

"Nothing!" Arthur said quickly trying to hide what he had on his neck.

Alice looked up to the two men in alarm and looked back down to her son. She grabbed her son's hand and tried to pull it away from his neck. Arthur whimpered as she managed to pry his hand away. He shut his eyes as he heard his mother cry out in shock.

"Arthur! Who did this to you?" She asked him in shock, new tears blurring her eyes from seeing the teeth marks on his neck. But it was there, it was real, red and right in front of her. The two men were started from the women's voice and approached them. But before they even got close them the lights went out surrounding them in darkness.

Alice heard his son whimper but before she can even comfort him she felt him being ripped from her arms, crying out. She cried out in shock and tried to follow after him blindly in the dark but she ended up tripping over one of the men foot, hitting the floor with a thud. The officer and the doctor, hearing the woman cried out ,went to help her out.

Arthur grew scared when the lights turned off and he cried out when he felt another pair of hands wrap around him and pull him away from his mother. Arthur cried out in fear but instantly calmed when he was met with Alfred's glowing blue eyes. He watched as Alfred motion him to be quiet.

Alfred chuckled when he heard the mother fall to the ground. _'Such a frail women. But so fun to mess with'_ he thought evilly to himself. He looked at Arthur neck and laid his fingers over it. He concentrated for a while and when he removed them, the wound began to heal before his eyes. '_If I were the demon king this would've been quicker. I would have erased there fucking frail minds but I'm still not in that level yet. I mustn't stray from my goals all because of this boy._' Alfred grumbled to himself and placed Arthur roughly on the bed, slightly agitated. He snapped his fingers and the lights turned off.

Arthur was blinded for a moment from the sudden brightness, just like everyone else in the room. When he finally regained his vision Arthur froze in fear. Alfred was glaring at him with such hate and anger that it frightened Arthur. He didn't know what he did wrong.

Alice got up with the help of the two men who were asking her if she was alright but she wasn't paying attention someone ripped her child away from her. She looked to find Arthur on the bed staring fearfully at the air in front of him. She followed his gaze and found nothing that was causing him to be afraid so went over to Arthur and pick him up. She felt Arthur laid his head on her chest as if trying to bury himself. Her heart broke when she felt him tremble She rocked him slowly trying to calm his shivers. She gathered her courage and strength, and looked at his neck to see the wound again only to freeze. She stood still while staring at Arthur's bare neck. It was perfectly fine. There was no bite in the first place.

"This is not possible." She said herself out loud. The comment caught the other two attentions.

"What's not possible?" Basch asked confused. She redirected her attention to them.

"I…I thought I saw a…bite mark on his neck…but I think I'm just hallucinating? I don't know." She said sitting down on the bed asking herself if she really did see the wound. That she wasn't just making it up because of what happen to her baby. Her gaze went down to his stomach. _'I completely forgot that they told me Arthur had bruises on his stomach.'_ She thought dully.

"If I may, check the boy's neck?" Knightly asked, approaching the pair cautiously. Alice eyed the man, judging him whether or not he is trust worthy to touch her son. She slowly nodded giving him her answer.

"Yes you can but I have to hold him. He doesn't leave from my arms." She strictly said to the doctor who nodded in understanding. The doctor approached them and asked the mother to move his head to the side. Alice gently moved Arthur head the way he wanted too. Seymour stared at the skin gently brushing trying to see if there were any wounds. There was bruising but it was most likely from the accident. He leaned away from them.

"There just some minor bruising nothing connected to a bite mark…all this stress is taking a toll on you Mrs. Kirkland you must rest you need it." He pleaded to the women but Alice was stubborn women.

"I'll rest after the questions, I'm not doing this later I'm doing this now." She said firmly to the doctor. She wasn't moving from her soon unless she had to and so far she didn't need to. The doctor nodded.

"Alright. I suppose you want to see the bruises before we start yes?" The doctor asked carefully staring into the women's eyes. She stared back unsure before nodding her head. She watched the doctor lift up Arthur shirt carefully above his stomach and what she saw made her cove her mouth and cry out loud. The purple bluish hand prints on her boy's body mocked her. It laughed at her practically saying she couldn't protect her child. The doctor softly traced the boy's bruises and the boy flinched away from him in pain and fear.

"Even if I just barely trace the bruise it sends the boy in pain. That's why I advise him to be extremely carefully until it heals." The doctor explained.

The doctor released Arthur's shirt and watched as the mother wrapped her arms around the little boy, sobbing. He knew that this will hurt the mother mentally but she had to see it sooner or later and she wanted to see it now.

Alfred was already getting annoyed of how the mother was acting._ 'Oh my baby, this oh my baby that, blah blah blah! Put a lid on it lady. What I will do to your son isn't nothing compared to this, so save your tears you whiny bitch.'_ He glared at the mother. He was already getting pissed off. On side of that he had to restrain himself from releasing his power when the doctor touched Arthur. That boy was his and no other man will be touching this boy. He was fine with the boy's family so far. But anyone else will have hell on their ass. He let out a growl of anger that only Arthur heard.

Alice calmed her sobbing to a minimum. She had to be strong for her child and husband. Oh her dear Jack. How his heart will break when he hears what happen to their son. She breathed deeply and cleared her throat. She had to ask her son what happen so they can find that disgusting man that touched her boy.

"Arthur honey…You see that man right there, the police officer…well he wants to ask some question about what happen after the accident. I told the officer that you woke up after the accident, you told me remember?" She asked her child watching his eyes scrunch in confusion before eyes widen in realization. His mouth formed a little 'o' as he realized his blunder. He nodded his head slowly, eyes wondering over her before looking back to her. She looked back to the officer and nodded her head to him, signaling that they were ready. He nodded and approached them and kneeled in front of them to be up close to Arthur. He smiled gently at the boy when he made eye contact.

"Hello Arthur my name is Basch Zwingly. I'm here to ask you a little bit of question and you have to be honest with okay Arthur. Try to remember the exact detail. But if you can't it's alright we won't be mad at you just tell me you don't know. Now are you ready." He asked gently to the child. The child looked at him with those big watery green eyes and nodded. Basch got out his writing pad and pen.

"Okay Arthur what happen after you woke up?" Basch asked Arthur.

Arthur stared at the man in front of him not knowing what today. His eye wandered to the dark shadow behind the police officer back. It was Alfred sitting down in the air again.

"Go on say what happen but stop on the part where you met me." Alfred told him. Arthur looked back at the officer who stared at him in confusion.

"I woke up after the car crashed it was scary because my tummy was hurting and my daddy wouldn't wake up when I called for him." Arthur explained.

"Okay and did anything happen afterword's." The officer asked. Arthur looked down waiting to hear Alfred response.

"Tell him…that a man came by the car a while later that he tried to help the both off you." He heard the silky voice of the black haired man.

"Umm a...another person came by later by the car…he said that he would try to get us out." Arthur lied to the man in front of him. The officer nodded.

"Can you tell me how the man looked like? The color of his eyes, skin and hair? " The man asked gently but urgently.

"Go on describe me." Alfred appeared in front of Arthur making him jump. Arthur frowned and began to list the features he saw on Alfred.

"He has black hair and there is a piece of hair that goes up on his bangs. It's funny. He has blue eyes and he is tall!" Arthur said to the officer. The officer wrote it down.

"Mhmm white color what his skin? Was he pale?"

"Um he is a little bit pale but he is like the color of my crayon called peach just a little bit." Arthur said only coming up with how Arthur skin color closely resembled. The officer nodded and wrote down on his notepad he looked up to Arthur mother as if to tell her to prepare herself, and looked back to Arthur.

"Now I want you to be honest with me about the question I am going to ask you okay. Did the man touch you anywhere that you didn't like?" The officer asked seriously. Arthur eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he turn to look at Alfred, who reappeared behind the officer.

"Tell him no that he tried to help you by trying to pull you out but he was pulling to hard and wouldn't listen when you said stop, so he used your daddy's phone." Alfred said feigning a yawn. Arthur turned back to the officer.

"No he didn't he tried to helping me out but he was pulling me too hard. I kept telling him but he wouldn't listen to me. But he used my daddy's phone." Arthur explained to the officer. He was already beginning to feel guilty for lying to an officer. It isn't good to lie to an officer.

"What happens after words did he do anything to you or your father." He asked feeling anxious about the response he will receive.

Arthur watched Alfred float next to him and leaned towards his ear, whispering what he wanted to say. Alfred leaned away, wearing a cruel smirk on his face.

"The man said he had to go, that he couldn't play with me because he had others to play with at home. But he hoped that he would have extra fun time for me in the future. He waited to leave until I feel asleep." Arthur said word by word. The people around the room paled feeling the sickness rising from their stomach. Arthur felt the arms around him grip tighter. The officer had a stern look on his face and he stood up.

"Thank you Arthur for telling me all that you remember you been a great help." He learned to the pale mother "We are going to get a forensic artist to come in and talk with Arthur. He has enough details of the man to sketch him out. We will put search warrants around to find this man." He told Alice who look like she was having an out of body experience. She slowly nodded at the cop.

"Find that disgusting man." She demanded shakily. The officer nodded and went over to whisper to the doctor who stopped him in his track. The doctor watched Arthur stare at something next to him.

"Arthur." He called out directing the boy's attention back to him.

"Hm?" The boy asked.

"Arthur, why do you keep staring as if there is something next to you? Are you seeing something?" The doctor asked making Arthur eyes widen as he realized he was caught. He averted his eyes away and shrugged.

"Arthur its okay if you tell us. We won't think badly of you." The doctor said trying to ease away Arthur's hesitation.

"This fucking doctor is getting on my nerves. Just say that I am Alfie." Alfred said glaring at the doctor. Arthur flinch at the bad word Alfred said and proceeded to tell the doctor what Alfred said.

"Um Alfie…" Arthur answered quietly to the doctor. Alice and Basch were confused at the response Arthur gave.

"Sweetie, who is Alfie?" Alice asked her son.

"He is my friend mommy." Arthur replied.

Alice eyebrows furrowed confusedly and looked at the doctor for help.

"Can you tell me how he looks likes?" The doctor asked. Alfred made a noise sound that slightly frightened Arthur.

"Say no." Alfred demanded while approaching the doctor.

"He doesn't want me too." He said shyly, as if he was going to get yelled at. The doctor nodded his head in understanding.

"It's fine Arthur." He stood up and directed his eye to the mother.

"When children experience something traumatic that they don't know how to handle the situation, their minds create something they can rely on. Some thing or someone they will help them cope with the traumatizing experience. Arthur is now relying on this new imaginary friend, "Alfie". I heard that Arthur has other imaginary friends, am I right?" The doctor asked Alice to which she nodded in response.

"It's normal. Arthur is just dealing with this situation his own way. This imaginary friend, however, will die out when Arthur gets better." The doctor stated.

"But I don't want him to die!" Arthur cried out, tears developing in his eyes at the thought of Alfred disappearing. The doctor smiled at the boy and patted his head.

"Oh did I say die? My mistake he won't die out he will just be taking a vacation, A celebration for you getting better." The doctor said trying not to upset the boy. The Arthur nodded in understanding but still was quite unhappy. As the doctor went to remove his hand he felt a sensation of pain travel down his arm that he used to pat Arthur with. He flinched and grasped his hand silently cursing in his head as the stinging grew.

Arthur watched wide eye as Alfred put his raised hand down, grinning in content. Alfred didn't like anyone touching his property. Arthur wondered why Alfred scratched the nice doctor. The doctor looked in pain.

"Is something wrong doctor knightly?" The officer asked in concern.

"Ah yes I'm alright just a little pain not sure where it came from." He admitted. He moved up his sleeve up, finding no sign of him injuring himself. He shrugged it off and pulled his sleeve back down, not noticing Arthur staring wide eye at the man's hand.

Arthur saw what no one else could see. Three long gashes ran down his hand, blood oozing out from it. He turned his eyes back to Alfred and Alfred raised his hand once more putting his finger against his lip, signaling Arthur to stay quiet.

"Now where was I? Ah yes I doubt you have seen your husband yet? If you come with me I'll take you to see him but of course it will only be a little while so you can return back to your son. If you want we can put a police officer in front of the door." The doctor added to make Alice feel secure.

Alice didn't want to leave her son but she wanted to see the condition of her husband. When the doctor offered to leave an officer in front of her child's door, she nodded.

"Yes if you do that it would be most appreciated." She said putting her boy down and headed towards the bag of Arthur's and jacks cloths. She pulled out a pair of pajamas for the boy and approached her son. She wiped her tears and smiled at her son.

"I'm going to visit daddy but I'll be back as soon as I can. Do you want to change by yourself or do you want me to change you?" She asked gently. Arthur raised his hands and his eyes field with determination.

"I can change by myself because I am a big boy." Arthur declared to his mother who laughed at her son cute actions. She Eskimo kissed him and handed the pajamas to her son.

"Okay if you say so…I'll be right back okay sweetie. Don't worry." She left with the doctor and the officer closed the door.

As soon as the door closed Arthur felt Alfred snuggling into him one more.

"Finally I thought they would never leave. I would have done something a little drastic to be alone with you." Alfred said while laying kisses on Arthur neck. Arthur giggled and tried to lean from Alfred to escape the ticklish sensation.

"hahahaha stop it Alfred it tickles. I have to put my pajamas on. I have to show mommy I'm a big boy." Arthur told Alfred, while grabbing a hold of his pajamas. Alfred sighed and let Arthur free of his grip. He lied down on the bed and turned his head so he can still have a view of Arthur's petite body. He watched amused, as Arthur struggled to take off his shirt. He purred when he got a view of the pale skin Arthur was hiding and smirked when he spotted his hand marks. He licked his lips sensually as his mind began to plague him with such erotic ideas that evolved around Arthur. The fronts of his pants tighten as he narrowed his eyes on Arthur rosy buds. He gave in. _'Fuck it. He is too tempting.'_

***Shota action Starts here***

Arthur had finally pulled of his shirt when he felt large hands wander throughout out his body. He squeaked in surprise and turned to Alfred, face blushing red.

"Alfreeeeedddd" he whined in annoyance. But before he could even continue to complain, a pair of lips slammed into his. Arthur whined in pain but Alfred was relentless. Arthur eyes widen as the other's tongue wandered into his mouth. The man's tongue met his and tried coax Arthur's to move with him.

Alfred pulled away from Arthur, letting the boy take big gulps of air. He looked down at the dazed out boy, lustfully.

"Come Arthur move your tongue against mine. Play with me." Alfred purred out before diving back into Arthur mouth, moaning in pleasure.

As Alfred requested Arthur moved against Alfred tongue, pushing against moving around it and moving with it. Their tongues tangled in a fierce heated passion. Arthur pulled away to let out a moan when he felt Alfred rubbed his rosy buds. Their spit still connected with each other and Alfred licked it up moaning in delight.

He then proceeded to finish unclothing Arthur. He pulled Arthur onto his lap; the boy's back facing him. He grabbed Arthur's shorts and pulled them down along with the boy's underwear. He eyed the boy's silky skin and rubbed his hands slowly on Arthur skin. He noticed that the boys breathing became erratic. He also noticed that the boy was erect. He licked his lips hungrily and nuzzled into Arthur's neck.

"Al-Alfred haaaah wha- why is my…why is it like that?" he panted out eying his own private parts. Alfred grinned against Arthur hair as he began to unbuckle his own pants.

"It because your body is telling you that it like doing this. That you like doing this baby doll." He moaned out as he finally released himself from his confinement. He pulled his pants down just enough to get himself out. He lifted the still disoriented Arthur above his hard flesh so their erection and meet each other. When Alfred grasped both of his and Arthur's erections, Arthur let out a gasp of surprise and arched his back off of Alfred's chest, while Alfred rumbled in pleasure. His tail wrapped around the little boy and he began to pump them both in a steady pace enjoying the sounds that Arthur was making. He nibbled on Arthur's earlobes, laying kisses on Arthur back.

Arthur had no idea what to do he felt so scared about this new feeling but it made him feel so good. His heart was pumping he couldn't stop breathing hard and he was sweating. It felt like he had run for a very long time but this is not the case. Alfred was the one making him feel this way and as much as liked how it felt he couldn't help but to feel like he was doing something bad. Arthur began to cry and shake his head as Alfred continued moving his body against his hard on.

Alfred cooed at Arthur and nuzzled into him, not even stopping his pace.

"Why are you crying baby doll?" He rasped out panting from pleasure and Arthur squeezed his hand. Arthur just continued to cry and his body shook as the pleasure traveled throughout his body making him cry out.

"I don't want to do this! This is bad! I can't do this! It feels weird and I'm scared please stop Alfred!" He cried out. Alfred frowned at Arthur response stopping for a moment._ 'Thank goodness I put a sound proof barrier over this room. Arthur does have a voice.'_ Alfred grinned and once again began his pace making Arthur pant.

"Like I said before Artie grownups do this to each other and you're a big boy right?" he whispered into Arthur ears. Arthur shook his head at his question.

"I don't want to be a big boy anymore I'm scared I want my mommy!" He cried out cover his face with his hand. Alfred sighed in annoyance and brought Arthur close to his body so the kids back can touch his chest.

"I wouldn't lie to you Darling. This is normal people do this all the time and I know you are big boy you're just scared because you never felt this _good_ before. But I'm here now to show you the ways. Only I can touch you Arthur. Only I can make you feel this way, okay Artie? Now just lie back against me and relax. Just focus on how good you feel okay?" He asked Arthur who sniffled and slowly nodded. He looked up at Alfred with his flushed face and teary eyes.

"Okay Alfred." He said quietly. Alfred smirked and leaned down to kiss Arthur. Their tongued danced against each Arthur and Alfred started to pick up speed of his hand. Arthur moans became more louder that he was beginning to cry out in pleasure. Alfred panted and nibbled on Arthur's neck, his wings shaking in pleasure, and his tail gripping the boy tighter. He knew the boy was getting closer just by the noise he was produce. _'Fuck his voice is making my cock throb'_

"Fucking hell Arthur." He hissed in pleasure. He let go of both their hard on causing Arthur to whine in displeasure. He gripped Arthur thighs and brought them together to they can close around his hard on. He grunted and began to lift the boy up and down his cock rubbing against Arthur erection. The precum that was spilling from Alfred's hard flesh was making Arthur's thighs easier to slide through. He began picking up the pace, thrusting his hips up every time he brought Arthur down.

"Alfred! It feels good!" Arthur moaned out gripping onto Alfred's tail that was wrapped around him. Alfred speed up his pace, feeling the pleasure beginning to coil around his stomach.

Arthur felt like he was going to explode as Alfred went faster. _'Alfred was right this does feel good really good! What is happening?' _Arthur thought to himself as the pleasure that was coiling around his stomach released itself and traveled throughout his body. His world went white for a few second and he heard himself cry out. As he regained his senses he felt extremely tired and he felt himself still being moved. He panted trying to regain his breath that he lost.

Alfred almost lost it when Arthur came right in front of him. His faced writhed in pleasure almost made him release at that moment. His thrust became erratic and he groaned in pleasure as he roughly thrust up into Arthur closed thighs, spilling all his fluids. He growled as he kept moving his hips, trying to drag out the feeling. He fell backwards bringing Arthur down with him. They both panted for a while until the room was finally silent with only the sound of quiet breathing.

***end of Shota action***

Alfred turned his head seeing Arthur already sleep on his chest. Alfred chest rumbled in contentment as he wrapped his arms around Arthur. His tail swayed around showing how sedated he was. He eyed Arthur body and smirked at the mess he left on Arthur thighs. He looked so yummy but he didn't have time to play again. Arthur's mummy was coming real soon and what a sight it will be if she walked in right now, not that she will be able to see him. He snapped his fingers and the mess that was on Arthur's legs disappeared and Arthur was now wearing his pajamas. The boy looked like stepped right out of the shower _'oh what a delicious sight that will be'_. Sadly, Arthur was free from the sweet and cum that littered his body.

Alfred put the boy in a comfortable position before lying back down. His tail automatically wrapped around the boy's hips, bring him closer. His arms and wings cocooned the boy and he watched the boy sleep in peace.

"You know Arthur you are really special. So special that I won't share you with anyone else." Alfred admitted before shutting his blue eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**i can't believe i wrote this...there will be more! hahaha hope you enjoyed it**

**reviews would be lovely.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my readers new chapter is up and new characters are introduced :)**

**This story would have come out sooner but it got deleted from my file so i had to type it all over again. I was close to flipping tables =.=**

**hope you guys like it and im sorry to say there is no shota but they will be soon!**

**i also got a new Beta Reader who helped make corrections in my writings! The beta reader name is BritishTraveller! Thank you for helping me out :) also read this person's stories because they are really good :)**

**alright lets begin**

**Read and Enjoy**

* * *

Alfred awoke to the sound of the door creaking open. His eyes narrowed in displeasure at being woken up from his peaceful slumber. He watch as Arthur's mother stepped inside the room, thanking the officer outside. She shut the door and approached Arthur's sleeping form. She smiled gently at how her son looked, all curled up and wrapped up in the blankets, unaware of the other body next to him.

Alice pulled up a chair next to Arthur and sat down, sighing as she let the weight drop from her shoulders. She brushed her eyes as tears began to fall. Her husband looked terrible with all the cuts and bruises on his face and body… Even though the doctor said he would wake up tomorrow and that he was just resting, she could not help but worry. How was she going to tell her husband about what happen to their son? "Hey, Jack! Glad you're awake; I just wanted you to know that our son was molested while you were unconscious." She let out a hysterical laugh. She was already at her breaking point. Jack always told her that she had no sense of humour, but it was cute to watch her fail at telling jokes. That's Jack for you; making her blush and be angry with him at the same time. She wished he were awake already so they could both comfort each other.

She sighed and stared at her son for a while before chills ran up her spine. She shivered and looked around. It felt like someone was watching her or as if someone was glaring at her with hate. She shivered in fear and stroked her arms trying to find some bit of comfort as she looked around the room, eventually concluding that it was just her imagination. All the stress was probably getting into her head. She turned around to face her sleeping son.

As she raised her arm to brush his hair, she paused mid action. She stayed there frozen with her hand still reaching out for her son as she began to sweat and her heartbeat picked up speed.

What is going on? What is happening? She thought panicky to herself as she tried to pull her hand back. The fear was growing inside her and she began to hyperventilate as the invisible force held her in place. Suddenly, the hold released her and she fell back in her chair, panting for air. She held her own face in her hands and sobbed out load.

"What…What j-just happ-ppened? Wha-what was that?" She gasped out. Her vision was fading and she turned her head towards the bed. Alice tried to focus her vision on her child. She saw the outline of her boy, but the thing that confused her was the larger person behind Arthur. There was not anyone in the room when she came in, so how was this person in this room now? Her vision darkened and her head drooped on the chair as she whispered her son's name.

Alfred smirked as he watched Arthur's mother pass out. That is what she gets for disturbing his peaceful sleep with the boy. He lay back down next to Arthur and brought the boy closer to his body. Arthur grumbled at the action and cuddled back into the demon. The small human took hold of Alfred jacket and curled his fingers around the material. Alfred smiled at Arthur's cute actions and wrapped his arms around the boy's petite body, stroking the boy's soft face with the back of his knuckles and eyeing the boy's swollen lips.

He was rough on the child, but boy would there be a spectacular ending. Soon he would completely have his way with this boy; not that he needed permission to fuck him, mind you. If it came down to it, he would take what he desired and after that, he would most likely tire of the boy. Then he could take the boys soul. Of course, he has to distribute it with his buddies, but he would definitely get the majority of it.

He looked around the room searching for a clock. He could not stay too long or the others would look for him. That would be immensely annoying and it would cause some problems if the others caught his scent around the boy. He wanted to have fun with the boy still intact.

He disentangled himself from the boy and smirked when he tried to follow him. He covered the boy with a blanket and walked towards the shadows in the corner of the room. His body began to sink inside, blending in with the darkness. He would come back to the hospital when the coast was clear. His vision went black for a moment but he didn't panic, it was a normal routine that every demon put up with. He blinked and instantly there was a trial in front of him. He put his hands in his pockets and followed it.

As he neared the exit, the sounds of talking reached his ears and he was suddenly in his crappy home. The place looked like a grey desert with huge mountains around the place. The mounts had holes in it where the lower demons resigned and lived. Since he already was a Demon Lord, his home was bigger with fewer residents around.  
When Alfred becomes a Demon King, he will get a palace fit just for him. A palace he desires. He looked around the stone place and saw a few of his fellow friends around. Blue eyes crashed into red ones and the other person grinned, waving off the person he was talking to.

"Alfred, you're back! What were you up to in the mortal world? You hardly visit there and when you do, you don't stay there for hours like you did today. What has caught your attention?" The white haired asked Alfred. Alfred stared impassively at the other male and shrugged his shoulders.

"No reason. I lost track of the time while I was up there and I needed time from the women again. Geez, you are quite nosy when you want to be." Alfred said glaring at the other male. He may have been his friend but he hated how he always questioned about the activities he did.

"Really? I heard from one of them you came back few hours ago and fucked her. She did have your scent and everything, Alfred. If you wanted to run away from them, why did you come back?" The red-eyed male smirked at Alfred, knowing he had caught him out.

"I came back because I got hungry and I was too tired to hunt for food. I got the sex part as a bonus. I did leave once I got my fill. Now, are you done asking questions?" Alfred asked angrily, he didn't wait for an answer and started to walk away from the other male.

"Actually, I do, Alfred. Who is that scrumptious little boy?" The mysterious male asked, crackling to himself as he saw Alfred falter in his steps. Alfred growled threateningly at the other male, baring his teeth in anger.

"You sent that damn fucking bird after me, didn't you?" He snarled at his friend. Red eyes twinkled mischievously as the other raised his hands up in mock surrender.

"You did seem in quite a rush when you left that demon's home. I couldn't help myself; I was only curious." The man smiled at Alfred. Alfred approached the man in rage, aiming to beat the fuck out of his friend.

"Well, Gilbert, curiosity killed the fucking cat." He snarled at his friend, tail whipping around in a threatening manner. Gilbert observed his friend's unusual manner while backing away.

"Kesesesese!" he laughed, "Silly Alfred, did you forget? The cat has nine lives." Gilbert added before disappearing, just as Alfred's claw came down. Alfred growled in annoyance as he slashed the empty air. He turned around to see Gilbert stood on top of a boulder.

"Now, Alfred. Don't be like that, I'm just interested in the boy. What is so special about him that you seem to want to be around him all the time? You are so obsessive over the kid." Gilbert said while sitting on a different boulder. Alfred glowered and crossed his arms.

"I don't see how that's any of your business what is my involvement is with the boy. You just stay away from him." Alfred warned, glaring up at the white haired demon. Gilbert just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah, whatever. Just make sure that whatever your involvement is with boy doesn't affect your goals, Alfred. If you don't take the position as the Demon King I get screwed as well; I don't get to move up in ranks. I'll be stuck as the damn lieutenant of just one group and you fucking know I want to command the whole fucking army. You can change that! You are so close to reaching your goal. Hell, even Mathias is worried you won't complete it. It's a bitch to become a Demon King and takes a long while." Gilbert complained to his friend. Alfred rolled his eyes and walked away from the boulders.

"Don't worry, Gilbert. We will both get what you want when I become Demon King, but know your place. What I do in my spare time is none of your business. The boy is just a toy; I'm sure I'll tire of him eventually. My goals are still my top priority; I'm not letting a little boy ruin that." He snarled, turning his head to make eye contact. Gilbert stared at Alfred with a blank face before nodding.

"If you say so," He murmured as he jumped down to the ground and followed his friend. Gilbert came up to Alfred and wrapped his arm around his shoulder lazily.

"So, now that you're back, Mathias is already at the bar saving a table for us. We reserved the top girls for tonight; what do you say?" Gilbert asked, grinning as he starting thinking about the big breasts he will come by. Alfred smirked back and flapped his wings.

"Well why didn't you say so earlier? Let's go." Alfred snickered before taking off. Gilbert let out a whoop and took off after the other.

"Let's have some fun tonight!" He yelled out. The two demons laughed to their hearts' desires, heading towards the direction of the bar.

*Back at the hospital.*

Alice groaned as she felt someone one shaking her knees. She tried to roll over away from the hands but they were relentless.

"Mommy… Mommy... Wake up." The voice called out. Alice let out a mumble and slowly opened her eyes. Where was she? She could hardly remember what happened yesterday but she felt like a car, no, a train had run her over. Her eyes adjusted with the bright lighting and focused of her son's face who stared at her with concern from the bed.

"Mommy?" The boy asked, patting the mother's leg as to get a reaction from her. Alice blinked, staring emotionless at her son for a few seconds before lifting herself from the chair. She raised her arms towards her child and approached him cautiously. When her hands made contact with Arthur's hair, she left them there for a few minutes. She didn't know why she was doing this; she didn't know why she felt fear about touching her son. She felt Arthur try to cuddle closer to her, so she wrapped her arms around her son and lay on the bed. She tried to remember what happened the day before but she could only feel fear. While she was deep inside her thoughts, she didn't feel her son trembling.

Arthur was mentally suffering. He couldn't forget what happen last night. What Alfred did with him made him feel queasy. He was glad that Alfred wasn't there when he woke up; he just wanted to be comforted by his mother. He didn't want to be near Alfred, just thinking about him sent shivers of fear run up his spine. Maybe it was a nightmare. Arthur was wearing his pyjamas and he was clean. Alfred wasn't there either. Arthur buried his head into mother's chest and held onto her tightly.

Alice snapped out of her trance when she felt Arthur trying to press himself against her body. She stroked his hair and pressed her forehead against his before she finally noticed his trembling.

"Arthur, sweetie, are you okay? Darling, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly. Arthur raised his teary eyes to his mother. He opened his mouth about to say something before he closed it back shut. He sniffled and tears began to fall.

"Alfie scared me." He mumbled out. Alice eyebrows furrowed confusedly before remembering his imaginary friend.

"Oh, your new friend? What did he do to scare you?" She asked stroking her son's cheeks. Arthur shrugged, not saying anything. He knew if he told his mother then the results would be bad. He was extremely smart for his age.

"I don't know...I don't want to talk to him right now." Arthur admitted to his mother. Alice sighed and continued petting her son.

"Are you guys in a fight right now? Don't worry, whatever he did or said, he was probably trying to help you in his own way... I haven't meet Alfie and I don't know what he is like, but I'm sure he is trying to help you." Alice said, trying to sooth her son. Alice didn't notice the frown forming on her sons face. "I guess…" he mumbled out in displeasure. Alice smiled at her son and put her hand under his chin, lifting his head up. Olive green eyes clashed with teary emerald ones.

"Let's not talk about Alfie, okay little one? You know that mommy loves you. And so does your father; when he gets up we are going to give him the biggest hugs and kisses he ever had!" she said, causing Arthur to giggle. Alice noticed that his eyes were beginning to once again shine with happiness.

"Yeah, a big kiss and hug for daddy!" he exclaimed, raising his hands in excitement while Alice laughed with her son. The rest of time, the room was full with such inner peacefulness. The sunlight shone bright through the window lighting up the whole room as the two talked and enjoyed each other's presence. There was sudden knock that interrupted the two. They both turned to see Doctor Seymour opening the door. He seemed more excited today.

"Good morning, Mrs Kirkland! Ah, good morning, Arthur! I'm sorry I interrupted you two, but I have good news." Seymour said, approaching the pair that were sitting up on the bed. Alice greeted the doctor and placed her son on her lap.

"What's the good news?" Arthur asked, not able to contain himself. When he realized he talked aloud, he shrunk back in embarrassment. The doctor and Alice laughed and smiled at the little boy.

"It is alright, Arthur. No need to be embarrassed," he told Arthur before looking at Alice, "Your husband Jack has woken up. He is a little dizzy, but that's to be expected. Do you two wish to see him?" he asked them. Alice stared at the man as though God had bestowed a precious gift to them. She let out laugh not believing what she heard.

"Jack? Jack is awake?" she asked the man in front of her. The man smiled gently and nodded.

"Yes, he is; and he is asking for your presence." He told the pair. Arthur somehow got of his mother's lap and onto the floor. He grabbed his mother's hand and pulled on it trying to get her to stand up.

"Daddy's awake mama! Get up! Get up!" Arthur said excitingly to his mother. Alice stared blankly at her son before the words finally registered in her head. She got up immediately grabbing a hold of Arthur's hand.

"Oh my goodness… Oh my…he really is awake? Oh my…well lets go… What are waiting for? We mustn't keep him waiting a moment longer." She told the two smiling excitingly. The doctor held the door open for the pair and led them through the hallway towards the patient's room.

Arthur was so excited he was practically pulling his mother behind him. He couldn't wait to see is dad, especially with what happened. He was so worried about his father, particularly when he didn't answer his calls after the crash. Now that his father was awake he couldn't wait to jump into his arms! They trio finally reached the room and the doctor quietly opened the door, revealing the dazed figure. The doctor held the door open for the pair, watching them stare at the person lying on the bed. Tired looking silver eyes were revealed as the closed lids slowly opened. A tired smile came from the man's lips and he reached his hand towards the pair before dropping it back on the bed.

"Morning you two…" he rasped out. Arthur was first to break out of his trance and rushed towards the bedside of his father.

"Daddy! I missed you!" Arthur cried out, the tears flowing from his eyes. Jack let out a chuckle as he watched Arthur struggle to climb on his bedside. He raised his arm and laid his hand on Arthur head to prevent him from getting up.

"Calm down, Arthur. I'm here; I'm safe. No need to worry about me, okay? Are you alright, Arthur?" Jack asked, concerned for his son's health. Arthur nodded, tears spilling from his eyes as he nuzzled his father's hand.

"I'm okay, daddy. I just hurt my tummy." he told his father holding onto his hand. Jack stared at his son sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Arthur. It was my fault we lost control…I'm so sorry Arthur. I'm so sorry, Alice." he whispered, turning his head toward his wife who was still by the door. Her eyes grew teary and a few slid down she rushed over to him, stumbling over her words.

"I thought I l-lost y-you I…" she gasped, "I thought-t I lost b-both of you" she cried out, picking up Arthur and sitting carefully on the bed. Alice and Jack's hands met together and their fingers intertwined together. Alice leaned in and kissed Jack carefully, her forehead meeting his. Arthur cuddled next to his father as carefully as he could. He smiled as he was in between his two parents, feeling like he was wrapped in a protected cocoon. They whispered their love for each other, forgetting their surroundings.

The doctor's smile slowly vanished as he felt the pain in his hand returning. He winced and grabbed his hand in hope that the pain would go away. He raised his sleeves up to reveal that there was still nothing in his arm. He frowned in confusion and lifted his head to see Arthur staring at his arm looking at little sickly. He made contact with the emerald eyes and Arthur quickly turned away to face both of his parents. Doctor Seymour stared at Arthur, wondering why the boy looked sick. He saved the information for later use. The doctor approached the family and cleared his throat with got their attention.

"Sorry to interrupt, but please mind Jack's wounds. He needs his rest. Don't worry, you'll see him later on but Mr. Kirkland needs to sleep. You husband needs to stay here for a while for more observations. I'm discharging Arthur as well so you may go home with you son. But remember to mind Arthur's bruises. And try to keep him stressing it too much." the doctor advised Alice. Alice nodded, still holding Jack's hand and holding Arthur.

"Thank you for everything."

The doctor smiled at them, "You are welcome. If you have any questions feel free to ask me. We are still going to keep Jack for further observations so think it's time to let him sleep. We shouldn't push him to his limits." he told the two. Jack let out an amuse chuckle

"Doc, I've been doing nothing but sleeping." he smiled as Alice swiped his hand lightly, giving him a disapproving look.

"Honestly, Jack! Only you would dare to attempt telling jokes after waking up from a car accident." she said amusedly as a tear slid down. Jack lifted his hand and wiped away the tear.

"It's alright, I'm fine, Alice! And I'll get better in no time. You know I wouldn't leave you two without putting up a good fight." he told his wife, who kissed his hand. She smiled at him lovingly. Jack then turned his gaze to Arthur.

"You take care your mother while I'm unable to, okay, son?" he asked the small boy, ruffling Arthur's soft messy locks. Arthur smiled, his hand grabbing at his father's again.

"Okay, daddy. I promise. Get better! I love you!" Arthur said, giggling as he felt his head being ruffled.

"That's my boy. I love you too, Arthur." Jack said lovingly. Alice helped Arthur down to the floor and got off the bed. She leaned down to her husband gently laid a kiss to his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Jack whispered back. They kissed again before she pulled away. They said their goodbyes and closed the door.

The walk to Arthur's room was joyful and as Arthur's room came into sight, Alice felt her hand being tugged the opposite direction. Her gaze went down to see Arthur gripping her hand and staring fearfully at the door. Her eyebrows furrowed in concern and the doctor slowed his walk to a stop, turning to face the boy.

Arthur stared at the door, scared that once he got in, he would see Alfred. He didn't want to see or even be near Alfred right now. He felt a tremor of fear run throughout his body every time his thoughts went back to Alfred. He didn't want to enter the room right now he didn't want to go back inside.

Alice kneeled down in front of him laying her hands on his cheeks making him look at her.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" She asked, wondering why her son was acting so meek. Arthur stared at her, quickly looking at the doctor before looking back at his mother.

"I don't want to see Alfie." He murmured to his mother. Alice sighed and nodded her head. She looked at him before opening her mouth.

"Well, do you know Alfie is in the room? You did say he wasn't in the morning so maybe he is still gone because you don't want to see him?" She asked him gently. Arthur just shrugged not knowing what to do.

"Let's go check in the room first and if he is there then we can go around the cafeteria until he is gone. How about that?" She asked him. Arthur looked at the door for a while before nodding.

"Okay." He whispered. Alice smiled and picked him up, walking towards the doctor who was by the door. The doctor raised an eyebrow, giving a questioning look. She just shrugged her shoulders. The doctor opened the door, revealing the empty room. Arthur stared inside and realized that Alfred was nowhere to be found. This made Arthur very happy but at the same time a part of him was disappointed his friend wasn't here.

"So, is Alfie here, Arthur?" He heard his mother asked. Arthur shook his head. He motioned to her that he wanted to go on the floor. Once he was place on the floor he walked cautiously towards the bag his mother brought. He looked around the room before deeming it was safe enough to look inside his the bag. He dug inside finding his toy unicorn. Yes, Arthur had a toy unicorn but it didn't bother him, especially since he had seen them before. They were incredibly beautiful and extremely shy. Arthur was just lucky enough to see one. Speaking about mystical creatures, Arthur hadn't seen any of his fairy friends lately. He wondered where they had run off to.

"Maybe they are waiting for me at home?" He wondered to himself at loud.

"Arthur, we have to pack up; we are going home pretty soon." Alice told Arthur as she folded her child's clothes. Arthur nodded and gathered his things before putting them in the bag.

The doctor motioned Alice to come to the side away from Arthur.

"If I may ask, why Arthur was afraid of entering the room? What is this I hear about Alfie?" He asked. Alice sighed tiredly before she began to explain to the doctor.

"Arthur got in a fight with Alfie. Apparently, Alfie did something that Arthur didn't like and now he doesn't want to be around him. He hasn't seen Alfie since the morning." She said looking at her son who was packing his things. The doctor nodded looking like he was trying to make connection.

"Arthur is probably keeping Alfie from appearing because he doesn't want to see him. Until Arthur is done being mad he will see Alfie later on. But who knows for how long Alfie will stay with Arthur. Children's are unpredictable so you never know what may happen." Doctor Seymour said to Alice who agreed with him.

"Yes they sure are." She said before clearing her throat. "Well, thank you so much for everything, Doctor Seymour; but I have to get my son ready so we can go home. Please keep me updated with Jack's condition!" Alice said looking at the doctor gratefully. The doctor smiled and nodded his head. "You are welcome and I will see you next time you come and visit your husband. Have a nice day, Mrs Kirkland." The doctor said his farewells and left the room. Alice turned back to her son and watched him struggling to fit some clothes in the bag. She approached her son and helped him with the clothes.

"Ready to leave, Arthur?" She asked as she grabbed the handle of the bag and placed it on her shoulder. Arthur looked around the room biting his lips.

"What about Alfie?" He asked his mother, feeling a tinge of guilt for leaving his friend. Alice looked at her son carefully before answering him.

"Well maybe he will find his way back home. Your other friends do that don't they?" She asked. Arthur shook his head. "I take them along with me so they know where I live and Alfred doesn't know where I live. What if he gets lost?" He asked worriedly. Alice let out a chuckle.

"I think Alfie is smart enough to stay where he is; if he does come back he'll find you. Besides, weren't you mad at Alfie?" She asked teasingly. Arthur pouted, puffing up his cheeks at his mother.

"I know I'm mad but I feel bad if I leave him behind." He mumbled out his answer. Alice nodded smiling at how caring her son was.

"Well we are going to come back tomorrow so we can search for him then. How about that? Is that okay for you?" She asked. Arthur looked up at her debating before finally nodding.

"Okay. We will come back tomorrow! I can't wait until we can see daddy again!" he said excitedly. Alice smiled at her son's enthusiasm. She grabbed his hand and headed for the door.

"I can't either." She admitted excited the room and heading towards the elevator.

"Once we get Alfie he can then visit our home and we will play games… Oh, wait. I'm still mad at him!" He said pouting to himself. Alice laughed at her son and ruffled his hair. She couldn't wait to go home and just jump on her bed. Her husband was fine and her boy was as well. The only problem is telling her husband what happened... She knew she had to tell him tomorrow when he was fully awake and well. How her husband would react was what she didn't know, nor did she want to know. But she had to tell him. Another problem she had to deal with was Arthur's new "imaginary friend". She didn't know why, but she didn't want this 'Alfie' in her house. Yes, Alfie clearly wasn't a real person but…she still got chills down her spine every time her son spoke about him. She looked down at her son who was still chatting to himself. 'I hope Arthur doesn't become attached to Alfie. I have a feeling in my gut that something will happen…something bad.' Alice thought to herself as she stepped inside the elevator.

* * *

**alright!  
**

**Gilbert (Prussia) is a demon and soo is Mathias (Denmark)!**

**so now who is the angel? There is still two nations who i will decide that have white hair. They both make an adorable angel. **

**Hope you guys loved this chapter**

**ask any questions and i will try to answer them to you.**

**Reviews would be lovely!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my readers! new chapter out, kinda sort but i have been busy.**

**My awesome beta reader: BritishTraveller**

**This chapter is all on alfred's Pov **

* * *

Clothes were littered all over the dark room and the smell of sex was still wandering around the air. A low beat of music was playing in the background. In the center of the room was a group of harem of girls, all lay on the matted floor. They all surrounded a black haired man who was slowly waking up. He let out a purr of contentment as he felt the warm, slim bodies around him. He blinked away the sleepiness from his eyes as he took in his surroundings. Ah, he remembered; he came to the bar with Gilbert, but they couldn't find Matthias so they just took a set and began to drink. After that the bitches came over, practically bending over and displaying their goods to them. Of course they couldn't deny such invitation, thus leading Alfred to be tangled up with all these females around him. He sat up, making them move. They all let out a whine when they felt his presence going away. They reached out, grabbing whatever they could get a hold of. "Stay with us!", "Alfred, let's have more fun...", "Please stay..." They said seductively, promising him to bring more pleasure. But that's the thing: Alfred didn't want pleasure...at least not from them. He wanted it from a certain milky skinned emerald eyed boy. A boy that he been away from for a while and he needed to be reunited with.

Alfred shrugged off all the demons' hands off his body and went to find his clothes. The ladies complained more when they realized he wasn't going to stop, but Alfred began to tune them out as he dressed himself. "Thank you, ladies. Last night was wonderful. I'm surprised that you even shared me with each other," Alfred headed over to the closed door "As much as I want to say for another round, I'm afraid I have other important matter I need to attend to. So until next time..." Alfred smiled at all the worn out girls and left the dark room.

Alfred was met with louder music, including low moans and groans. He smiled as he cracked his neck. It's good to be home were you can party every day and fuck all night. Even though Alfred fucked every woman in that room he still felt horny and he knew it was because of that damn pre-angel. Just thinking about the boy and what they did almost had him coming in his pants. He walked through the hallway quietly, wondering how long he had stayed there. He looked through all the doors knowing that Gilbert was in one of them. He looked mighty happy when a bunch of busty women came to their tables. Another pair of footsteps brought him out of his thoughts. He immediately turned around and was met with an empty hallway. His eyes narrowed and his tail flickered in alarm. He turned around, coming face to face with another demon. Glowing light blue eyes stared into electric blue ones. They made no movement and continued to have a stare down until out of nowhere they both grinned. They embraced each other in a brotherly hug.

"Still ever so dominant, huh, Alfred? Sorry I couldn't meet up I got called in again." The demon explained releasing his embrace. Alfred also let go, nodding in understanding.

"It's alright, Mathias. We were...in good care, if you know what I mean, so your presence was hardly missed," Alfred smirked at his friend. Mathias mumbled something incoherent, "Again? What did they want this time?" Alfred asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Mathias frowned in annoyance.

"I always miss the harems! That is not cool; I'm beginning to think I'm cursed from never having a harem with a bunch of girls," he sighed, disappointed. "They called us in to tell us trackers to keep an eye out for the 'chosen'. Apparently there is one already detected and you know they always come in threes." he explained, shrugging his shoulders, not noticing Alfred stiffening. '_They found a pre-angel already? Fuck! It better not be Arthur. I made sure to cover the boy's presence really good. It can't be him! Not his boy!'_

"Ah, they did?" he gritted out. Mathias nodded his head and started to walk through the hallway with Alfred following close behind.  
"Yes, they did. But the sucky part is that the kid is already guarded by a guardian angel. A point for the angels and zero for us. Kiku was sent to keep an eye on them. So now there are two chosen left and the clock is ticking." he chuckled to himself. Alfred body relaxed as he realized that it wasn't his boy they found. His tail swished around in happiness knowing that he was still safe from being found. "We still have a chance in taking the kid, so they haven't won yet. Plus, knowing Kiku, we might win the child." he smirked to himself.

The two demons reached the end of the hallways to the door that led to the bar. Mathias opened it, leading into the active bar. People were chatting and having a blast. They both went in front of a bar and signaled for a drink. They sat down, smiling at all the ladies that were eyeing them and smirking at all those men that were glaring at them.

"So, what's your little toy's name?" Mathias asked Alfred, who groaned in annoyance.

"Is he that ignorant that he tells everyone I have a toy?" he shot back, putting his drink down.  
Mathias shrugged,"You know how Gilbert is, he likes making people lives hell and that even includes his friends. But I didn't believe that he was telling the truth. I thought he was just fucking with me like always... I didn't think you would actually use a child for your entertainment." Mathias chuckled. Alfred groaned in annoyance.

"His name is Arthur and he is not really a child..." Alfred said hesitantly.

"Alfred, anyone who is below their teen years is a child. You, my dear friend, are fucking a child. You are what the humans call a pedophile." He smiled before chugging his drink. Alfred growled.

"I'm not fucking the child because I haven't got far with him yet." he complained as he signaled for another drink. Mathias let out a boisterous laugh.

"Aw sucks for you then...but why a child? _Why Arthur_?" Mathias asked, staring questioningly at the demon next to him. Alfred held his gaze before looking back at his drink.

"I didn't mean to…I was looking for an easy meal and stumbled upon him. I don't know, but something just clicked and I just wanted to have the boy around. He is so fucking naive it's not even funny. But he is so... so _gorgeous,_ I sometimes find myself wondering how he would look like when he is older." he admitted to his friend. Mathias eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"He is just your toy, right Alfred?"

"Of course he is! After I tire of him, I'll kill him. It's plain and simple. I just want my fun with him."

"I'm guessing he has a family, so how are you going to have fun with him if they are around?" Mathias asked taking another sip from his drink.

"I put a bind on the parent's eyes so I can show myself to the boy without any problems. They automatically assume I'm his imaginary friend. It's really easy to fool them." he half lied to his friend. There is no way in hell confess that he found the pre-angel because that will cut his fun time.

"Well as long as the boy doesn't distract you from your goals. You worked too hard to get where you are at." Mathias told Alfred.

"Yeah, I know and he won't. I can balance work and fun, you know?" Alfred told Mathias.

"Yes, I know, but I rather am safe… Anyway, think you can show me the boy some time?" he asked cautiously. He watch as Alfred's tail halted in its movements, hands gripped on the glass causing it to crack, and a frown appeared on his face.

"Why do you need to see him?" Alfred gritted out still staring at his drink. Mathias swallowed at the dark aura that was beginning to surround Alfred.

"Well I just...I just wanted to see what the kid looks like, you know? Nothing else." Mathias told Alfred honestly. Alfred looked at Mathias from the corner of his eye.

"Well, you don't need to know what he looks like; in fact, you don't even try to come near him, do you understand, Mathias? If I catch a scent of you or Gilbert near my Arthur, I swear I will rip your wings off." he snarled out fully glaring at Mathias. Mathias stared at his angered friend.

"I understand... But that doesn't mean the others will. You know how possessive the other women get, especially over you. They fight over being your mate and if they find out that you are putting all your attention on a human, they will kill him." Mathias said seriously. Alfred nodded and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You think I don't know? I was trying to be careful, but fucking Gilbert is going to ruin it all. Now I might have to spend less time with my toy." Alfred growled out in displeasure. Mathias let out a chuckle.

"I never had seen you so possessive over your things before. You must really like this one." Mathias said sipping his drink. Alfred just shrugged, finished his drink and stood up.

"This toy is just really special," he smirked at the man knowing he wouldn't understand just how special Arthur was.

"Oh, you are leaving already?" Mathias asked, chugging his drink. Alfred nodded and pointed to clock on the wall.

"I've been here for nearly fourteen hours, I need to get back to my toy. I'm pretty sure he misses me dearly." he grinned at the other evilly. Mathias responded his own smirk.

"I doubt it. I'll see you next time you pop up in Hell. I'll even tell Gilbert to lay off for a while." Alfred nodded and thanked his friend.

Alfred exited the bar, saying goodbye to the girls who cried out for his attention. Once he stepped outside he breathed in the cold air. People always stereotype that hell is a burning inferno, always hot. Well it's not, at least not in the higher ground. The lower ground had the hotness and all the damned souls, where they are tortured for all eternity.

Alfred looked down his shoes, watching as the shadow below him began to crawl up on his body. He couldn't wait to see his little boy. _'Hold on, Arthur; Alfie is coming home.'_ he thought as the shadowed covered his body and swallowed him up.

Once he opened his eyes, he appeared in the usual hospital room. He scanned the area and to his anger he found the room to be empty. In fact it looked like no one even occupied this room. The bed where made, the floor was clean; over all, it was a room waiting for its next patient. Alfred hissed in anger as he realized Arthur had gone home while he was gone. Now he had no idea where his toy was. _'Ugh I knew I shouldn't have stayed over that bar. Now all I have to do is to find where Arthur lives...'_ He paced the room fully in thought. He stopped as he recalled that the father of Arthur was still in recovery. He grinned and headed towards the door going through it. He knew what room number Arthur's father was currently staying at since he overheard the doctor say the room number.

When he entered the room, the sleeping figure on the bed immediately caught his attention. He floated by the man's bedside and sat on the mattress. He leaned in examining the man's slightly bruised face.

"You know, you are really handsome now that I'm fully looking at you. You and your wife produced such a beautiful child: a unique one. A child that I will have my way with and you nor your wife will be able to stop it." Alfred paused as he watched the man's eyebrows furrow in pain as if sensing Alfred's presence. "Thank you driving down that street, for I would have never found Arthur. In a way, he is lucky that I found him first. If any other demon found him instead of me, they would have immediately eaten the boy up, but I wouldn't. Oh, no, I wouldn't. I like taking my time enjoying my toys before I lose interest in them. So don't worry, Jack; I'll take good care of him." he whispered into Jack's ear. Jack instinctively twisted his body away from the demon and let out a whimper. Alfred chuckled and looked around the room. A much as it would be fun tormenting Jack, he rather have his precious boy instead. But he had to be patient..._extremely patient_ and that was _not_ one of his good virtues. He did have a limit and it shouldn't be messed with. Just as he was about to die of boredom, he heard a familiar melodious laughter outside the room. Alfred tail whipped around in excitement and his pants got tighter. '_Ah, Arthur has perfect timing.'_ He grinned and shrunk back into the shadows. He didn't want to be seen just yet. He wanted to surprise the boy and once he is alone with Arthur, the fun will begin.

* * *

**Reviews would be lovely.**


End file.
